


Scout likes to dream

by NosferatuInAMustache



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Headcanon name for Medic, M/M, Medic is kind of a douche, Scout has feelings, Very brief mention of WWII, implied past sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NosferatuInAMustache/pseuds/NosferatuInAMustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has become a habit of sorts that in the cover of darkness, Scout will come to Josef seeking comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scout likes to dream

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write fluff, but then it just turned sad and awkward.   
> Medic goes by headcanon name Josef, also I apologize for brutally butchering the german accent.
> 
> Lumber Horse = A horse used in the 20s and 30s to pull lumber also known as Shirehorse.
> 
> Sorry for any leftover errors and faulty grammar, I edited it, I swear.  
> Also, english isn't my first language so the sentence build might be off a bit.  
> Eh, anyway, enjoy!

It had become a habit of sorts, Medic would fall into bed late at night and just as sleep had taken a hold of him, he would hear the soft   
creak of the door as a golden stream spilled into the darkness of his room, alerting him that there was someone entering his room. Just as softly, the door would close and leave the room in it's  
comfortable darkness. But now there was a figure standing close to the door, nervously shifting it's weight between the right and left side of his body, and Medic didn't even have to look up to know that  
worn, callused fingers were fidgeting nervously with the hem of his white cotton t-shirt.  
  
The shifting and fidgeting would only last for ten seconds at most, before the figure would pad over to the edge of his bed, cotton socks muting his footsteps almost completely.  
Medic barely glanced up even if his sight was blurry without his glasses because he knew this too well, because by now it was a familiar habit to be expected.  
His musing was interrupted as the covers were tugged at and lifted up, letting a stream of cold air in and he let out a distasteful huff at being suddenly exposed to cold.  
The mattress dipped then under the weight of his guest that was careful not to make any rash movements.  
  
Scout would always come at night, like this, dressed down to only his socks, boxers and t-shirt as he nervously sought the comfort that Medic's bed held.  
He would crawl under the covers before draping himself across Medic's body like a spare blanket, his fingers digging into the soft fabric of the front of Medic's pyjama before burrowing his nose in the crook of the older man's neck.  
Both of them would exhale a relaxed sigh, Medic from finally escaping the cold, but Scout's reasons were yet to be questioned.  
Medic hummed softly, placing a hand on the small of Scout's back, enjoying the warmth radiating from his body like a fire.  
  
Most times, they would fall asleep like this with Medic comfortably warm with Scout on top of him, but the young man seemed to have other thoughts in mind.  
Medic could tell that Scout had something on his mind, he always could tell the difference on the nights where Scout came to him care-free or when he came crawling with worry and confusion.  
Tonight seemed to belong to the latter and it almost surprised Medic that Scout had kept quiet for so long.  
Time went by without neither of them saying a word except for Scout's audible sighs into his neck and Medic was starting to doze off again.  
  
"Josef?" the tone was hesitant and muffled by fabric, but he could still hear it.  
  
  
"Hmmm?" Medic made a sound of acknowledgement, but too tired and too comfortable to open his eyes just yet.  
  
  
"Josef?"  
  
Medic opened his eyes. It was rare that Scout was so determined to get his attention, and the tone of his voice made it sound like there was something wrong.  
  
  
"Ja, Liebling?! Vhat iz it?" he asked, placing a kiss on the top of Scout's shower damp hair.  
  
There was a pause, where Medic could only assume, Scout used to think or gather some courage to say what was needed.  
  
"Ya...Ya think things're gonna stay the same? Ya know, when the job is done?"  
  
Medic frowned, not quite sure what the vague question implied "Vhat zhings?"  
  
Scout's exhales then, somewhat shakily against Medic's neck "Ya know..." it was always rare that Scout was at a lack of words because his mouth could run all day and would only be silenced by the prick of a needle or the finer arts of seduction.  
  
"Us. When we get outta here. When the job is done"  
  
Medic was surprised. Never in this short lived affair had he ever heard Scout ask such a reflecting and mindful, maybe even deep question before and he couldn't help but wonder where this had suddenly come from. He would like to think that some of his wisdom had rubbed off on the boy.   
  
It seemed that Scout was expecting an answer from him, because his face suddenly left the safety of his neck and was now looking right at him, chin digging uncomfortably into his collarbone.  
  
Medic found it hard to give a straight answer at the top of his head. These kinds of questions required thinking, deep consideration and questioning of his own views.  
Like how he would define their very relationship.  
At first it seemed like a luxury, a way to relieve stress and a pleasurable activity to sooth his ego, but as time went on, Medic had started to feel differently.  
As they fell into bed more often, he got to learn that Scout was far more complex than he would appear at first.  
It would seem that deep under that obnoxious exterior of his there was a troubled, emotionally scarred young man in desperate need for care, love and affection.  
  
Sometimes Medic would go as far as to wonder if Scout was fulfilling some deranged father complex in their relationship, but he would immediately kill the idea before it rooted in his mind a grow and fester.  
  
When Medic didn't answer Scout continued "Cause, ya know, I've been thinkin' and it's not like people are all that nice to fags like us 'round here or nothin'. So I thought that maybe, when all a dis was over that we could go somewhere. Jus' you an' me, right?"  
He could feel Scout's entire body shivering on top of him with anxiety, but he understood fully what Scout had been implying.  
Medic didn't know how to feel about it, or if he even agreed, but all he knew that he was quite fond of Scout and would gladly entertain the thought if that would give the man some peace of mind.  
  
"Ja? Mein family uzed to have a zummer haus in the more rural parts of Germany, I zhink you vould like it zhere"  
  
  
"Yeah? Tell me about it"  
  
  
"Very vell" Medic sighed overdramatically, ruffling Scout's hair with the tips of his fingers "it had a big garden und even bigger fieldz. It has been a part of mein family for generationz. Ve had zeven geeze und four henz und a gigantic lumber horze vho vas az ztubborn az a mule...Gott, I never liked zat horze"  
  
Scout chuckled, but seemed happy to listen.  
Medic knew by now that there was nothing left of the summerhouse or the tree his family used to have Sunday picnics underneath, it was all a very old memory, destroyed in the ruins of the war.  
But Scout didn't have to know.  
Not now.  
Maybe never.  
  
"We also had a tiny dachshund-"  
  
  
"I've always wanted a dog. Gonna get one when we get outta here, a Golden Retriever or somethin' like that"  
  
  
Now it was Medic's turn to smile "You are not going to let me finizh, are you?"  
But he had to admit that it wasn't an unwelcome interruption. Medic never really liked digging too deep into the past and delving on old, dead memories.  
He threaded his fingers through Scout's hair as he tried to listen as well as he could even if sleep came calling for him once again.  
  
"We could go to Canada or somethin'. Get a house in the middle of nowhere, just me an' you and the dog. I could try an' get into college again or somethin' like that, an' you could keep working as a doctor. Been hearin' that it pays real good. Think we could be happy livin' like that"  
  
Something started to ache in Medic's chest out of pity for Scout and his longing for some sort of fairytale ending to patch up his life.  
Scout could be sweet and caring when he wanted to be and an excellent entertainment when thing were dull, but Medic didn't feel that kind of love for the younger man to lead him into a long term relationship, let alone becoming his life partner.   
He knew it was cruel to emotionally use someone this way for one's own gain and that it would be easier to cut the ties while the relationship still was in its infancy.   
But Medic found himself unable to let go of this troublesome, little imp.  
  
"What d'ya think, doc?"  
  
Medic hesitated, but was glad that Scout didn't pick up on it while being too busy swimming   
around in his own fantasy world that he had created for them both.  
  
"Zhat...zhat would be very nice"  
  
  
"Yeah? I mean, of course it is" trying to hide the surprise in his voice, Scout burrowed his face in Medic's chest and let out something that sounded like a muffled squeal.  
Medic huffed in amusement, having obviously satisfied Scout's curiosity.  
  
  
"I just knew ya would like the idea, doc, I just knew it" Medic couldn't help, but find his lover's excitement adorable.  
  
"A'right, good night, Josef, love ya" Scout grinned, placing a light kiss on Medic's jaw before making himself more comfortable atop Medic's body.  
Medic lay unmoving under him, almost frozen.  
Did Scout just say-  
  
This was very bad.  
  
Soon, all that could be heard in the room was Scout's slow and even breathing as he slept. Medic on the other hand was wide awake, trying to think of a solution to this...mess.  
Love had always been out of the question, and Medic feared if he were to say as much things would instantly go sour.  
He frowned, eyebrows knitting together as he tried to think harder and faster until a hand was ungraciously batted onto his face.  
  
"Stop thinkin' so hard, man, I can almost hear ya thinkin' out loud. Go to sleep, gramps"   
  
Medic cringed, but couldn't help but smile. Scout was right, he should get some sleep.  
  
"Ja, I definately zhould. gute nacht, Scout"

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
